In Your Presence
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: Sometimes, you don't need to say anything, the silence is enough. -One-Shot-


Hellooooooo! I've recently decided to reread Special A, and I've fallen back in love with Yahiro and Megumi! Too cute!

Disclaimer: I do not own SA.

Megumi hated that everything Yahiro did was for Akira. He knew that she loved him, but he's never returned the feelings. She frowned and swang her legs back and forth on the chair in the café, on a Saturday afternoon, at 2:00pm, waiting for Yahiro. She heard a familiar grumble and turned to face Yahiro, walking into the café and sitting down opposite her. A waitress came up to the table and asked for their order.

"Just a coffee, black, 2 sugars and a latte."

Coming here every week had made Yahiro remember exactly what they ordered each week. He looked up at Megumi and saw her staring at him.

"What? Am I too handsome for you?"

He chuckled when her face reddened the same shade of the roses in his garden. He stopped laughing when he realised she was staring at him again.

'**Y-You smiled…." **Her face, red again, was hidden behind the board, hiding away from Yahiro's sharp eyes.

A light blush made itself across Yahiro's face. Truth was, he had already given up Akira long ago, actually, since Megumi sang for him. He denied it until recently, but was still the master at covering up his emotions and acting, though he was sure people like Kei and Akira who knew him perfectly well had seen right through him.

Megumi's eyes peeked out from the top of the board, and seeing that he wasn't angry, but blushing, she took the board away from her face.

'**Where do you want to go today?'**

He was waiting for this question. She asked this every week, at 2:15pm, he remembers.

The waitress walked over and set down the drinks.

"Hmmm…. How about the beach?"

Megumi violently nodded and after they finished their drinks, they left to Yahiro's house, to change because it was closer.

'**Umm…. I don't have anything to change…'**

"I figured, idiot. Here, choose one from this room." He replied, leading her into a huge walk in "closet". There were different colours and styles. Really, all Megumi wanted was a simple one coloured one piece swimsuit that covered everything, but that wouldn't be the case today.

Sakura, having keys to Yahiro's mansion, walked into the closet.

"Ah! Yahiro! I need a swimsuit, I'm going to the pool with Jun-kun! AH! Megumi!" she squealed at ran to Megumi for a bone-crushing hug.

'**Sakura-chan… it hurts…'**

"Ah! Sorry! Oh come on! That's not what you're going to wear, is it?" she said, gesturing to the black one piece swimsuit in Megumi's hand.

"Yahiro! Leave the ladies alone, I'm going to dress her up!"

Yahiro grumbled and left.

Sakura and Megumi spent the next half an hour looking around.

"TADAAAAA! I present to you, MEGUMI!" Sakura shouted as she pounced into Yahiro's office, closely followed by Megumi, who was shaking in her blanket that she used to cover up.

"Come on, Megumi! Show him!" Sakura said to her, adding a wink at the end.

Megumi hesitantly slid down her blanket to reveal an adorable white cherry patterned bikini. It was her first time exposing so much of her body to the public. She didn't want to be looked at by Yahiro of all people, knowing she wasn't as developed as every other girl her age. She waited for the criticism that didn't come.

"Yahiro, you're going to catch flies!" Sakura giggled as Yahiro turned red and pulled his eyes away from Megumi. ('s body)

"Sakura, if you don't shut up now, then you'll have to be forced out of my house." Yahiro said to Sakura, cheeks flushed.

Sakura giggled and ran away, probably to the bikini room again.

Yahiro put a hand on his forehead and leaned on the table. Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!

He felt a small tug on his sleeve.

'Are you okay?'

He smiled at her, calming down.

"Yes." He replied.

'Uwaaaaaa! The beach is so pretty!' Megumi wrote on her board as they drove past.

Yahiro looked down at her and he felt a small smile tug at his lips.

He parked in a parking bay and led Megumi to his beach.

She ran ahead to the water and went in, just so the water went up to her ankles. She kicked the water and laughed as the water sprayed and tickled her feet. Yahiro followed after her, watching her play.

"Yahiro! Come and play with me!"

Though the offer sounded very tempting, one more thing was on his mind.

"Idiot! Where's your board?" he shouted back, before he spotted her magnetic board on the sand next to him.

He shook his head and took off his shirt, before running in after her and splashing her with water from his grand arrival. She giggled, before she caught sight of his shirtless torso, which had droplets of water running smoothly down them, shimmering from the sun. (Coincidentally) She knew he worked out and probably had a muscular body, but she had never imagined it to be this… this SEXY.

Unconsciously, her hand began to move closer to his body, before her cool fingers touched them, and felt the body tense under her touch.

"M-Megumi?"

She snapped out of her trance and realised what she was doing and where her hands were and pulled them away quickly. Yahiro didn't even process what was happening, before grabbing her hands again. They looked at each other, surprised and embarrassed, but neither let go of their hands, which were clasped together.

"A-Am I allowed to touch you?" Megumi asked nervously, sending another blush to Yahiro's cheeks.

"Yes." Was the simple reply, before Yahiro placed Megumi's hands gently on his body. Her eyes widened, but she didn't pull away, and when he smiled at her, she felt like her chest was going to explode.

"But in exchange, I can touch you." He said, with a smirk, before circling his arms around her small waist.

Megumi gasped, but leaned in to the touch. Yahiro was surprised at first, but pulled her closer, until she was leaning completely on his well-toned chest. He rested his chin on her head and they just stayed there. With each other, enjoying the other's presence.

Yahiro broke the peaceful, comfortable silence by tilting Megumi's chin up towards him, drawing a gasp from her, before he gently covered her mouth with his. The kiss was short, sweet and gentle, but it was enough for them. They were one now, and forever will be.

How was it? Please review!


End file.
